


I Can Explain

by savourymuffins



Category: Miranda (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caught, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savourymuffins/pseuds/savourymuffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gary & Miranda are trying to keep their budding relationship a secret, but it's easier said than done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Explain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamsphoto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsphoto/gifts).



Miranda heard the key turn in the door of her flat, and she quickly pushed on Gary's shoulders, sending him rolling off the sofa and onto the floor.

"What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his back where it had connected with the coffee table.

"Stevie's come back," she hissed at him, frantically trying to refasten her bra. "I told you the sofa was a bad idea." She sounded annoyed, but really, she couldn't be mad at him. Everything between them was new and exciting, ever since their kiss at New Year's had turned into something more. They were trying to keep it a secret, however, until they figured out exactly what this was.

"I thought she was supposed to be out!" Gary whispered back defensively.

Miranda hushed him as the door opened. She perched on the back of the sofa, one hand smoothing down her hair as she tried to look nonchalant. "I thought you had a date tonight?" she blurted out.

"I had to escape," she said, slowly, eying Miranda suspiciously. "He was a bit weird. Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

She patted at her chest, her fingers discovering only the lace of her bra. Her eyes widened, even more when she noticed Gary's trousers lying in plain view by the counter. "I was hot?" she said, more of a question than an answer. She walked over to the counter quickly, shielding the trousers with her feet.

"It's January," Stevie said, setting her purse down on their dining table. 

As Stevie looked down at her purse, Miranda kicked the trousers backwards, hoping they would land within Gary's reach. "The heater's broken?"

"Feels fine to me," Stevie said, looking up at her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah! Fine! Never been better!" she insisted. Which was true, actually. 

Stevie didn't look convinced, however. "Are you sure?" she asked, gesturing at her, "Because something looks off."

"I'm great, really!" she replied, diving at Gary's t-shirt that she had just noticed lying on the back of the sofa. "Oh, look, here's my shirt!" she said, "I guess I can put it back on now. It's cooled down a bit." She made a show of tugging the shirt over her head, and it hugged her curves a bit more tightly than her usual outfits. It smelled like Gary, though, and she forced herself to resist sniffing at the neckline.

Stevie walked over to her, crossing her arms over her chest. "That looks like one of Gary's shirts."

"What?" Miranda asked, flustered, "No! I mean, we've seen him wearing it before, yeah… but that's because he… borrowed it?" Stevie wasn't having it though, so she continued. "Yeah… he… had a date. And he wanted to look nice. So he borrowed it." She cringed, knowing this sounded completely ridiculous.

"Who on earth did he go on a date with? He's always with y--" she was cut off by a loud crash, both of them turning instinctively in its direction.

Gary's face was contorted into a horrified grimace, his trousers only halfway up his legs, and a pile of cassettes spilled around him. Miranda's face had turned six shades of pink. He lifted a finger up, "I can explain." 

No explanation was needed, however. Stevie was too busy jumping up and down and hugging Miranda and shrieking "Finally!"

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to my dear Allison! And the New Year's reference is a nod to Fireworks (albeit with a happier ending).


End file.
